Patrick Kayne
Patrick Kayne is the main character in Mad World a fanon multimedia project. Patrick Kayne is a Survivor introduced to a world of the dead where life as we knew it has been replaced by survival and responsiblity on his quest to find his family in the chaos Patrick will discover that the dead are not the only threat. Character Early Life Patrick Kayne (born, Second of August 1976) is the son of Henry and Mary Kayne he was raised in Weston-Super-Mare before moving to London where he became a student at Stockwell Park High School where he served as a loyal teenager both to the rules of the school and to the responsibilities of life and was a popular figure both in and out of school. Eventually Patrick would be persuaded by his friend Spider to come out with him to a bar and 'lighten up' during this time he met Caroline Thomas and both became close friends before slowly starting a relationship, but Patrick would be informed the tragic end of his grandfather William Kayne who was sent to an asylum in order to deal with his increasingly unstable mental health Patrick would follow in his grandfather's steps and become a police officer while Caroline stopped the relationship as she moved to the states to further her education. While Patrick did wish Caroline luck Patrick quickly forgot about Caroline in order to continue his police education and to repress all memories which held him back. Patrick Kayne was very successful in the police academy and refused to back-down from bigger threats and challenges he certainly earned the respect of his superior officers who accepted him into the force where he used his brutal tactics to arrest criminals and bring an end to fear and terror on the streets of London - During a raid he is shot in the leg and has surgery something that altered his ability to act as an officer of the law and soon retired. Patrick and his friend, Spider would attend a high school reunion where Patrick once again met Caroline and both continued their relationship. Patrick and Caroline would later marry and had their first child William who both named after Patrick's late grandfather - They had a normal life until the rise of the dead. Pre-Apocalypse Patrick had the perfect life until he and his family had problems paying the debts Spider who visited one morning gave Patrick a job at the same asylum his grandfather William lived before his death Patrick reluctantly accepted and was introduced to the job of being a security guard keeping the insane patients from causing havoc. It paid well and that was all that mattered to Patrick and his family. One night however, Patrick returned home after a long shift and was told that his son was being bullied at school Patrick who paid no attention as he was tired was yelled at by his wife Caroline and both entered an argument which resulted in Caroline and William leaving Patrick and the two drove to their grandparent's house in the heart of London - Patrick was left with his thoughts and eventually drifted to sleep. Patrick awoke the following night and while depressed forgot about the events which took place and was picked up by his good friend, Spider and the two of them continued their job at the asylum and while both were joking and laughing as the night grew darker they would soon come across something that would only happen in nightmares. Patrick was called away to investigate the disappearance of a patient and after catching screams on the radio Patrick came to Spiders rescue to discover his body being torn apart, and eaten by patients who turn their attention to Patrick and in the horror Patrick flees the scene chased by the patients. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Protagonists